The present invention relates generally to the field of fishing equipment, and more specifically, to the field of fishing floats attachable to fishing lines.
Fishing floats have been used by fisherman for many years. Fishing floats are most often used to suspend live bait between the top of the water and the water bottom, making the bait more attractive to certain types of fish. Because water depths are not constant and fisherman customarily fish in various locations, fishing floats which are not easily moved to different positions along a fishing line are inconvenient to use.
One very common type of fishing float currently used by fisherman is constructed of plastic in the form of an air-tight sphere with a small retractable cylinder attached. This type of fishing float is often painted red and white. The cylinder is spring loaded and cooperates with a wire to enable the fisherman to attach the fishing line to the top and bottom of the fishing float. If this type of fishing float is dropped onto a very hard surface, it tends to break and is no longer air-tight. Also, the wire and spring may rust after prolonged usage. Thus, strength and durability are a problem with this float. Also, the number of parts used and the relatively large expense involved in manufacturing are disadvantages of this type of fishing float.
There are a wide variety of fishing floats available today, many of which are relatively expensive to manufacture and also suffer from other drawbacks as well. There is, therefore, a need in the art to provide fishing floats which address these and other problems.